


conduction

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Breeding, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Feral Behavior, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Armitage Hux, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux finally agrees to start a family with Kylo. Unfortunately, his heats are fairly weak and irregular, making it difficult for them to conceive a child in a timely fashion.But before resorting to other options, Hux proposes they try one more thing: inducing the mother of all ruts in his more than willing mate.





	conduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some feral horny Kylo again. Once more working off my personal headcanon that while heats are cyclical and caused by predictable shifts in an omega's hormone levels, ruts have to be triggered by outside stimulus. 
> 
> Not too much plot to this, just some kinky fun. Enjoy!

After months of persistent and shameless behavior—needling, convincing, and occasionally _ begging_—Hux had finally agreed to start a family with Kylo, who had responded to the news with an embrace that had nearly cracked the omega’s spine before he managed to wriggle free and scold his over-excited mate, though without much genuine anger. 

The fact that Kylo had recently dispatched their oppressive master and stationed himself at the head of the Order, with Hux ruling at his side as an equal, had greatly influenced the omega’s ultimate decision. Without Snoke’s threatening presence constantly looming over their bowed heads, both men no longer had to conceal their relationship from his dark and disturbing schemes. Now that Hux didn’t have to worry about any children springing from the union winding up conscripted into some horrific, Force-sensitive army as a consequence of their heritage, he felt far more willing to let Kylo—the new Supreme Leader raised triumphant over Snoke’s mutilated corpse—breed him. 

There was only one problem. 

Hux wasn’t exactly a model omega, either in demeanor or physique. Haughty, confident attitude aside, his heats had been irregular ever since they began in his adolescence, and even now with proper medication provided by the top medics of the Order he only experienced them rarely and with varying intensity. Hux wasn’t infertile by any means, but the slim window of time within which he was at his peak breeding potential meant that he and Kylo might have to wait a while longer before they could successfully conceive a child. 

Yet now that the seeds of starting a family had been planted in his mind, Hux found he didn’t _ want _ to wait. Neither did Kylo, with his alpha instincts bolstered and flourishing due to his recent conquest over the Order. It felt _ right_, now that he was Supreme Leader, to produce heirs with the man he loved and had recently bonded with, and the idea of waiting until Hux’s biology came around to the idea settled poorly with him. 

And so, unwilling to accept their current predicament, the two of them had devised a plan. 

* * *

Hux’s shift was almost over. 

Usually, he would stay on until the next one, just to ensure a proper handover and that every officer was performing their duties to his satisfaction and would continue to do so even after he was gone, but he had more pressing matters to attend to this cycle. 

So Hux left a couple terse, distracted orders with Lieutenant Mitaka before dismissing himself from the bridge and heading down one of the seldom-used hallways on the ship. The _ Vanguard_, monstrous black and red-streaked jewel of Kylo’s new fleet, sometimes appeared sparsely populated despite the thousands-strong that resided aboard it due to its sheer size, but Hux appreciated the quiet and solitude as he steeled himself for what was to come. Even his usually unflappable composure had started to fray a bit, body growing hot beneath the collar of his uniform as he drew closer to his destination. 

After all, it wasn’t every cycle that one set out to purposefully induce a rut in their alpha. 

The room Hux sought usually served as a place to hold meetings, though it wasn’t one of the larger chambers aboard the _ Vanguard_. For their purposes, it’d been stripped of its conference table and chairs and outfitted with a fairly plain bed on a steel boxspring and little else. 

Little else, that was, apart from the man caged within it. 

The moment Hux stepped inside and sealed the door shut behind him he froze in his tracks, suddenly swaying on his feet at the overwhelming sensations washing over him. 

Kylo’s alpha odor filled the room to bursting. Hux could practically hear the walls groaning from the pressure as the pheromones beat against them, desperate to escape and fill the entire ship. Arousal stirred in Hux’s loins as the heavy, humid air filled his nose and mouth like thick smoke, smothering his senses in his mate’s musk. Even when stripped of his usual powers, bound and rendered completely helpless on the cold floor, Kylo couldn’t help but exude raw, intoxicating power that permeated the totality of the environment around him. 

Hux adjusted the lights by hand, not wanting to spook his mate with a verbal command. Already, Hux could smell and _ feel _ just how wound up and on edge Kylo had become throughout the duration of his shift. There wasn’t much coherent thought channeling through their bond, only a well of intense feeling that amplified Hux’s own desires. Now with the room illuminated enough to touch the walls and floor a light grey, he could properly see Kylo beyond a mere shadowy silhouette, and the sight made his mouth water with anticipation. 

The alpha knelt before Hux, on the opposite side of the room with his back facing the far wall. His arms were pulled behind his back, cuffed at the wrists by binders that dampened his Force abilities and disabled him from escaping on his own. His naked form glistened with sweat, the exposed muscles twitching and shuddering with restrained power and constantly building, unfulfilled desire. Around his eyes Hux had fastened a blindfold, rendering Kylo sightless, and just beneath that hung another piece of thin fabric tied around his mouth and nose like a bandana. One of the general’s regulation undergarments—thoroughly soaked with heady slick and stained with cum by Hux himself the night before. Kylo’s rapid, uncontrollable breathing plastered the fabric against his mouth and nose, sucking it inwards with each maddened inhale and forcing him to devour nothing but the addictive sillage of his mate’s scent. 

The plan had always been to induce Kylo’s rut, though it had evolved considerably from that first, fledgling idea. Throughout the course of their relationship, Hux had managed to trigger it only once, and not under normal circumstances—rather as a consequence of Kylo inadvertently witnessing his murder of a mutinous subordinate who had pushed his distaste of omegas in command a hair too far. Hux looked back fondly on the experience, but despite unwisely fucking without the proper protection it hadn’t resulted in even a pregnancy _ scare_, much less the real thing. 

Ensuring that Kylo would successfully knock him up this time had required some creativity and extra “help.” 

_ “We’re going to have to purposefully work you up,” Hux said, scrolling through search results on a Holonet site that specifically catered to sexual toys and other stimulants for alphas, “I’d prefer not to drug you, if we can help it. Who knows whether any of these products have gone through the proper clinical trials to ensure they’re safe.” _

_ “Are there other tools we can use?” Kylo asked as he sat up in bed beside Hux, hugging the omega around the waist as he looked at the screen over his shoulder. “Like...equipment?” Hux caught the blush on his cheeks out of the corner of his eye. _

_ “May I remind you that this is for the purpose of _ procreation_, not merely to get your rocks off,” Hux snorted, even as he clicked on a dropdown menu labeled “Toys and Breeding Aids.” His eyes widened at the sudden array of fanciful and obscene looking products that filled the webpage to the brim. _

_ Kylo spluttered against his shoulder as Hux clicked on the topmost, best-rated result, fingers drumming in nervous excitement against the omega’s belly as he stared at it. Hux could practically hear his mate’s mouth water at the sight. After a moment, he smirked. _

_ “Well, I suppose there’s nothing wrong with making the whole process more interesting for the both of us.” _

Hux’s eyes fell between Kylo’s legs, where a thin white cord dangled against one muscular thigh. Hux had unpackaged the item the previous cycle and inserted it inside of his alpha before locking him alone in the room. It was a slim silver rod with a rounded tip and shaft wreathed in silicone ribbing, but its purpose extended far beyond the usual aimless satisfaction of the average sex toy. While Hux believed the probe’s vibrations probably weren’t entirely _ unpleasant_, its primary goal was to work Kylo up _ slowly _ and keep him simmering at a baseline level of arousal. He wasn’t supposed to come from it—the pressure and pulsation of the rod inside of Kylo was only meant to push him to the shatter-point of rational sense, to drive him furious with denied pleasure until it tripped his hormones and sent him barreling headlong into a breeding rut. 

Hux took another cautious step, his eyes lifting from the string hanging between Kylo’s thighs to where his immense cock curved upwards from the glistening black curls carpeting his groin, still as painfully hard as it had been this morning, when Hux had first inserted the lubed probe and left his alpha bound and powerless in the sealed room. It strained up against Kylo’s belly, plasma-red and desperate for release, its shaft painted with filmy streaks of old pre-come and scored with a throbbing vein so thick and pronounced it looked as if it might strip right off the alpha’s flesh and lash out at Hux for instigating such torment.

If not for the slim, gunmetal ring tightly cinched around the base of his cock where his knot formed, surely Kylo would’ve come by now—but Hux wouldn’t allow him to waste a single orgasm, nor a drop of come, until he was properly worked up and ready to breed him. So while the probe inside of Kylo kept the alpha hopelessly aroused, the ring denied him any such relief he might seek. 

As Hux drew close Kylo’s head snapped up with such force that he nearly toppled, one knee scraping against the floor to catch himself. High-pitched, needy whines punctured through the moist cloth stuck over his mouth, and the muscles in his upper arms bulged and tugged fruitlessly against the binders keeping both his physical and mental strength suppressed. His cock twitched, a fresh font of pre-come dripping onto the puddles dried to the floor beneath him. The ring around his knot squeezed the swollen flesh so tightly it was almost invisible as Kylo’s burgeoning knot fought to break free of it for good. 

Clearly he was suffering with his desires denied with such cruelty, but Kylo had submitted to all this willingly, eager to do whatever it might take to impregnate his mate. He’d even come up with a few of his own ideas to trigger the rut. While the toys had been Hux’s doing, Kylo himself had proposed that his mate masturbate while wearing a pair of his underwear and drape the results over his face, just to drive his libido up to a truly frenzied peak.

So it seemed all of their plans had done the trick. Hux could _ smell _ rut on Kylo, breeding pheromones thick and wet to the point of suffocating the air around them. Kylo thrashed with need when Hux stopped just shy of where he knelt bound, like a wild animal forced into captivity. His pulse bulged in his throat, dappled chest coated in a sheen of sweat as if his own heavy scent had condensed back in torturous droplets against his flesh. 

Hux held up a small device in his palm, the key to Kylo’s liberation. His thumb danced over the little black button, eyes flitting between it and the restrained, hopelessly stimulated man before him. Hux took another couple of quick steps closer, clearing the remaining space between himself and Kylo until he loomed over him. The alpha’s scent grew thicker, headier in response, and Kylo jerked his chin up and leaned forward until the tendons in his neck strained, his nose nearly level with his mate’s clothed groin. Hux could hear his breathing quicken and grow even hoarser beneath the wet fabric hanging over his mouth, nearly able to make out a gravelly grunt of his name in between the pants. Begging for release from the only man who could grant him it. 

Kylo made a lovely sight like this, to be sure. Only Hux carried the right to tame him like this, and he relished in the power Kylo willingly entrusted to him on occasion. But Hux could play with his alpha’s submissiveness another time. Now, he wanted little more than to move onto the next phase of their plan. 

“Kylo,” Hux finally spoke for the first time since entering the room, voice barely above a whisper as he pressed the button on the device, “my alpha. Come to me.”

Hux heard the cuffs _ click _ behind Kylo’s back a moment before a pulse of energy shook the air around him, nearly knocking him clean off his feet. The walls trembled and machinery in the automatic doors rattled as Kylo’s power finally burst free from the dam that had been holding it back the entire cycle, rushing to properly fill the closed space. 

Hux tried to take a precautionary step back away from the alpha, wary of the sudden storm of the Force even he could feel rippling around them both, only for the soles of his boots to scrape about in thin air. With a gasp he looked down, finding his entire body floating a few inches off of the floor. Invisible pressure curled around him, as if Hux was cradled in the palm of a massive, ghostly hand. Possessive fingers of energy caged him in, making his entire body tremble at the sheer power thrumming in the air around him.

Kylo staggered to his feet, the cuffs falling to the ground behind him. The blindfold and sullied underwear wrapped around his face practically melted into a pile of disintegrated threads at his feet as he rose, finally freeing his nose from the stifling, old scent and allowing him to inhale the fresh, _ live _ aroma of Hux as he lay suspended before him. Little sapience flickered behind Kylo’s yawning, void-black eyes, and his lips—red and swollen from both teeth and spittle—parted slightly as the tip of his tongue lolled through them. Stringy, sweat-soaked hair plastered to his cheeks and forehead like erratic cracks in his skin. Despite standing at his full height he hunched forward, shoulders nearly at his ears, as if he’d far prefer crawling along the ground on all fours. He looked insane, _ feral— _

—exactly how Hux had fantasized. 

A mindless yowl tore from Kylo’s throat as he stumped over to Hux, strength returned to him so quickly he seemed not to know what to do with it yet apart from get within fucking distance of his mate. Hux watched, entranced with his heart in his throat, as Kylo stalked towards him. The pull-string of the breeding probe still hung between the alpha’s legs, swinging against his inner thighs as he ambled to a halt right in front of Hux. It could only be shut off by hand, but Hux hardly had the freedom to do so as he floated in the air, helpless before Kylo’s violently awakened lust. Not that the alpha seemed to mind the device vibrating inside of him, now that he was finally free to do whatever he wished with his mate. Just as soon as Kylo took off—

A sharp _ crack _ followed by a metallic clatter filled the air, and this time Hux couldn’t curb the moan that welled up from his throat. The knot ring lay on the floor, flexible durasteel snapped in half by the engorging might of Kylo’s cock. A full body shiver rocked the alpha at his sudden freedom, and he lifted his hand and bared his fangs up at his mate. 

“Kylo,” Hux said, managing to capture his voice, “are you—”

He grunted as Kylo flung him onto the bed, resting on his back for only a split second before the alpha grabbed him by the waist and flipped him onto his belly. Hux’s knees folded uncomfortably beneath him as Kylo forced him into position with his ass stuck up in the air and his face smothered into the bedsheets, muffling the ensuing moan as Hux felt Kylo fingers dig into his hips. Hot, labored breath blasted up against where the fabric of his jodhpurs stretched tight over his rear, and for a moment Hux regretted not changing into something a little more accessible before coming to release Kylo. In this state, surely his alpha hadn’t the cognizance to unfasten his pants, but just as Hux scrambled for his zipper Kylo leaned in with a snarl and snatched a mouthful of black fabric between his teeth. 

A sharp, tearing sound rent through the air as Kylo effortlessly ripped away the seat of Hux’s pants and underwear, right where the fragrant slick had started to pool from his hole. A wild, shocked cry fell from Hux’s lips as Kylo spat out the soaked fabric, uninterested in the material when the source of his mate’s decadent odor sat exposed and fluttering before his hungry eyes. Kylo chuffed, snorting air against Hux’s vulnerable hole before licking a wide stripe between his asscheeks and slathering his tongue with the omega’s slick. 

Hux wailed weakly, now wanting _ more_, for Kylo to push his entire tongue inside of him and suck his hole dry, but the alpha’s primal instinct barreled him straight past foreplay, filling him only with the urge to knot and breed and fill the submissive omega beneath him with hot, potent seed. 

So Kylo wasted no more time as he pushed away from Hux’s hips and reared up, only to drape down over his back, firm and heaving pectorals sandwiching the omega’s arched spine. Kylo didn’t allow either of them any time to breathe before he lined up his cock and shoved it brutally inside of Hux, sinking all the way up to the swollen hilt in a split second. 

Hux screamed into the sheets, fabric already wet with saliva and labored breathing as Kylo tore into him, forcing his hole open until the rim stretched thin and pink around his girth. One thick arm wrapped around Hux’s waist, claws latching at his hip and holding him in place as Kylo humped his ass. The Force snapped and tore at him, wild as its master, breaking the zipper of Hux’s uniform as it ripped the garment away from his body, his neck and shoulders now exposed to the sultry air roiling around him. 

Kylo started up a brutal pace without delay, cock thrusting in and out of Hux’s hole with mindless abandon. His breathing quickened, ragged and rough as if scoured by his teeth when he gnashed them together. Their bodies rocked in tandem, Hux helpless to do anything but grip onto the sheets beneath him as Kylo fucked him into the bed. It was rough and quick and utterly carnal—Hux scarcely ever had a moment to draw air into his lungs before Kylo was forcing it out of him as his cock managed to delve deeper inside him, deeper than should even be possible. 

Kylo released his arm from around Hux’s waist only to shove him harder against the mattress, pinning him down by the shoulders and leaning in over his prone body, hips ever pistoning against his ass. With a growl Kylo wove his fingers through Hux’s hair and wrenched his head to the side, exposing his neck. He attacked the bare skin with his teeth, sucking a new, messier mark beside the healed scar that claimed the omega’s bonding gland. Hux writhed as Kylo’s fangs broke the skin, tongue dragging through the beads of blood and smearing them from his neck down to the curve sloping into his shoulder. 

With the intensity of the thrusts and his mate’s musk heavy in his nose, it didn’t take long for Hux to come, spilling seed into his ruined underwear with a whine. The unpleasant feeling of wet material sticking to his softening cock cut through the too-much pleasure tingling through his hapless body, but with Kylo pinning him down Hux hadn’t the option to shimmy his pants down to a more comfortable position, leaving him stuck as he was.

But his displeasure didn’t last. Kylo still hadn’t come, his cock still hot and hard inside of Hux. He continued to thrust into him, quickly distracting the omega, his teeth raking over his neck as Kylo panted a litany of mindless grunts and snarls and something that might be Hux’s name as humped his groin against his mate’s ass. Slick gushed from Hux’s hole, filling the air with obscene slapping and squishing sounds as Kylo’s cock slid effortlessly in and out of his tight warmth. 

Hux gasped, overstimulated and overwhelmed yet loving every moment of it. Kylo’s ferocity and slavish attraction sent his own arousal spiraling upwards again, galvanizing his spent cock back into life as Kylo drilled into prostate again and again thanks to the sheer speed and savagery of his thrusts. Any lingering concerns or hangups fled Hux’s mind as he submitted to the alpha, rocking his ass back against Kylo’s vicious hips whenever a thrust propelled him forward against the bed. He didn’t have to worry about the sensation of dirty briefs against his cock for much longer, either, as Kylo’s invisible hands figured out how to pull off his jodhpurs and underthings—though the garments didn’t survive the treatment and crumpled, torn in half, about his folded knees. 

After what seemed like an eternity of ceaseless, drowning pleasure, Kylo’s knot finally swelled up to lock inside of Hux, growing far larger than he had ever felt it in all their years of mating together. The sudden bulge of pressure and warmth drove Hux to a second orgasm, his cock weakly staining the sheets beneath him. Kylo continued to rock his hips back and forth, pulling the engorged knob of muscle against Hux’s rim for that last little bit of friction before he started coming, shooting what felt like an endless stream of warm fluid deep inside of the omega. Hux mouthed against the bed sheets as Kylo filled him with come, the tight seal formed by the alpha’s cock preventing any from trickling back out of him. Hux clenched his hole around the knot, greedy, craving each drop of seed Kylo could pump inside of him. 

Pressure flared in his belly and started to grow, the already chubby curve noticeably distending when Hux dared to look down the length of his body to see it hanging like a fat, ripening plant pod below his flat chest. He croaked at the sight, voice utterly wrecked by his own cries, and weakly lifted his head to look over his shoulder at Kylo. The alpha grunted, grabbing Hux’s shoulder and turning him partially on his side as he loomed over him like a predator about to rip his flesh from the bone. So insatiably, mindlessly _hungry _that it made Hux shiver, about to lose his last grasp on coherent thought as Kylo stared down at him. A thick tongue flicked out between his lips, licking his chops and baring his fangs. 

_ “More_,” Kylo snarled, so low and coarse he barely sounded human. Hux nodded in numb agreement, his chest rising and falling with desperate pants as he reached up to caress his alpha’s face. 

At the touch, a vision suddenly flickered across Hux’s mind, shared from Kylo’s own now that all his mental shackles had vanished—himself in the long, black uniform robes gifted to expecting officers, belly and chest engorged and heavy almost to the point of grotesque and shameful but the brief glimpse made Hux mewl with pleasure, imagining the existing weight and warmth in his belly growing, moving, taking form.

“_More, more, more!” _

“Yes, _ m-more_…please, don’t ever stop...” Hux groaned, cupping Kylo’s cheek, entirely entranced by his dark, fathomless eyes.

And Kylo didn’t. After the first knot deflated his cock quickly hardened anew, plunging back inside the mess of cum drooling from Hux’s hole to fuck it back inside of him. By the time Kylo’s body finally gave out, unable to withstand the feral state any longer, Hux’s belly bloated like he was already pregnant as he lay aching and panting and painted with bite and claw marks all over his tender skin. Hux himself didn’t last much longer after Kylo collapsed atop him, knot still stuck in his mate’s hole, and with one final whimper at the stretch of his full, thoroughly bred womb, Hux’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he too passed out in the now quiet darkness of the conference room.

* * *

Five months later and Hux was spending the evening resting in the quarters he shared with the Supreme Leader, his already round and heavy belly settled in his lap as he leaned back against the headboard to give it room. 

The nest Hux had built during his first trimester billowed out all around him, stuffed with every article of Kylo’s clothing he could get his hands on without forcing him to command his forces starkers. Hux’s favored garment—one of Kylo’s old, monk-like robes, worn down to softness over the years—rested behind his head, its ends draped around his shoulders like a loose shawl. 

One of Hux’s hands rested comfortably atop his middle as the other stroked at the screen of his data pad, finishing up some work on the ordnance budget before he turned in for the night. Hux had learned to use the device one-handed over the past month, as the active litter within him proved far too restless unless their parent rubbed his belly and cooed to them whenever they craved the attention.

Thankfully, the pups had remained quiet and calm for the majority of the evening, but the moment the door to the bedroom slid open and Kylo entered, already shedding his heavy black robe and draping it over the desk chair Hux used to use to conduct off-shift business, they started to writhe inside of him. Hux huffed, taking in a deep but annoyed breath as one of the pups just barely missed uppercutting him in the diaphragm. 

“Look what you’ve done now…” Hux moaned, setting his data pad down on the bed beside him, the current commotion in his belly necessitating _ two _ hands to calm. Even at only five months, the litter inside of him was quickly running out of room. 

“Me? I haven’t done anything at all,” Kylo said as he swept over to the bed and sat, his own hand joining in the effort on Hux’s active belly. 

“Don’t give me that. They _ adore _ you. Every time you get this close they feel the need to do a little jig to celebrate.” Hux struggled to maintain his sour expression as Kylo’s warm palm, now stripped of his glove, rubbed a soothing curve against the underside of Hux’s stomach. 

“It’s only because they sense my Force signature, as I do theirs.” Kylo tapped lightly against Hux’s skin, craning his neck as if speaking directly to his children. “I’m here now, so give your mother a break. Please?”

Hux let the use of “mother” slide for now, though he’d reprimanded Kylo for calling him that before. It wasn't that he hated the moniker, but imagining himself in that kind of role made him feel sort of odd, despite the fact that he’d long accepted the pregnancy and ensuing children. But perhaps he was warming up to it—the idea that even someone as hardened and outwardly cold as himself could act anywhere near _maternal. _

A relieved smile passed over Hux’s face as the children started to calm once more, and he retrieved his data pad. Kylo stripped down to his base layers and crawled into bed beside him, in sore need of a shower and scrubbing but with no desire yet to take one. After a couple minutes his hand returned to Hux’s middle, unable to resist the temptation, though the omega remained focused on his data pad. 

The surface of his belly twitched, movement visible thanks to how the thin material of Hux’s robe plastered right against his skin. Kylo stroked his fingers over the spot, applying a bit of pressure until a foot or hand pushed back. He smirked and kissed the side of Hux’s belly, earning a fond sigh from his mate. 

“Don’t you rile them up again just when they’ve gone to rest. I’d like to try to adhere to my usual sleep schedule, and that won’t happen if you lead them to believe they can march upon my bladder with impunity.”

With Kylo present and taking up more than his fair share of the bed, it was hard to focus on any work no matter whether he roused their unborn children or not. Before long, Hux shut off the data pad completely and rested it on the nightstand, turning his full attention to his reclining alpha. Hux trailed his fingers through his hair, idly working out the kinks and knots in his dark locks. Kylo rumbled in his chest at the touch, leaning towards it. He looked truly beautiful in repose after the trials of a long shift, reminding Hux of why he’d agreed to carry the Supreme Leader’s children in the first place. 

_ Speaking of_...

“You remember how we got into this mess, don’t you?” Hux asked, pointing to his middle and tugging on his mate’s hair to get his attention. 

“Mess? You _ asked _ for this.” Kylo sniffed and opened one eye by a slit. “But yes, I remember.”

“I think it might be fun to do _ that _ again,” Hux said, contemplative, his fingers trickling down the curve of his belly towards his navel. “You know, for the next round.”

Kylo lifted his head and opened both eyes completely. He looked up at Hux. “Next?”

“You didn’t think we’d stop at one litter, did you?” A mischievous smile spread across Hux’s lips as he drummed his fingers against his stomach. Inside, his pups squirmed in response to the soft, military tattoo of their mother’s touch. “If we’re to rule the entire galaxy, establish a legacy to last for generations, we’ll need _ many _ heirs. A veritable army of them.”

“An army of Hux-Ren children?” Kylo let out a soft laugh, sitting up and pressing into Hux’s side. “Our enemies will quake with fear at the very thought.”

“And I did so enjoy our..._methods_…” Hux’s free hand trailed over Kylo’s leg, giving it a suggestive squeeze. “I know you did too, you brute.”

“I still have the breeding aid…” Kylo pressed his thighs together unconsciously at the memory, shifting in place. “Might have to get a new knot ring, though. The old one, _a__h_...didn’t survive.”

“All in good time,” Hux said, turning towards Kylo and resting his head against the alpha’s shoulder. “I still have to give birth to this lot before we can make more.”

_ After all_, Hux thought, as he let Kylo rub his belly and plant a careful kiss atop the crown of his head. _ Making them was half the fun_. 

**Author's Note:**

> A journey from smutty to soft! It was kind of nice to just relax and write something easy and indulgent like this. I hope it was enjoyable for you all.
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
